


Experiment

by fandramatics



Series: Hypothesis [7]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: The experimentation phase begins.---92. "You saw me naked"
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Series: Hypothesis [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713049
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Experiment

_ Agatha found herself in the middle of Zoe’s apartment, the sight made her smile. “I know you’re here, it’s alright for you to come out now.” _

_ From the bedroom, the doctor came, she eyed the nun, “How long has it been?” _

_ “Oh, no more than hours,” said the woman in the habit. _

_ “Why are you here then?” _

_ “I need your permission to do some things, they’ll help with the process,” said Agatha, “I see you took my advice, built yourself a Memory Palace.” _

_ “I have a friend in London, he always rambles about it and how he gets every done there. What you said about it finished the job at convincing me.” Zoe replied. _

_ “I need you to open some doors for me, I need access to your modern and your medical knowledge, it’ll save us time.” _

_ “You can walk around freely around here,” frowned the scientist. _

_ “I’d like to have your permission to do so.” _

_ “Well, you have it.” _

_ A smile from the older woman, “Are you certain this is how you wish to do it? It is your body.” _

_ “Not for as long as this experiment takes, you can call me back when you’re done or if you need me. You said it yourself once, this body is just a vessel. You know him, you’ve dealt with him, you’re willing.” _

_ “I know what I have to do.” _

_ Zoe touched her cheek with her tongue, nodded, “If this is what you tell yourself.” _

_ “What are you on about?” _

_ “Time can make you soft.” _

_ “I might have become soft, but not any less sharp.” _

_ “I know, I’m just saying there are things about him I can’t get over, you do.” _

_ “Perhaps on another occasion” _

_ “Perhaps,” said Zoe, “Enjoy the Palace as you wish, you’ll find what you need in the books and the lab by the library. I’m not an ob-gyn, though.” _

_ “There’s always books.” _

_ “And the internet.” _

_ “Ah, yes, that.” _

_ “I’ll leave you some tips to get around it at the library, don’t worry. My passwords will be there too.” _

_ “Much appreciated.” _

_ Zoe shook her head, “Good luck, Sister.” _

_ She disappeared back into her bedroom. _

Agatha’s eyes snapped open and she found herself back in the physical world, at Zoe’s physical apartment. Outside, the sun rose.

  
  


His wet hair was slicked back and he had a towel around his hips, the sight brought her back to their first encounter. She decided she preferred the sight of him straight out of the shower rather than straight out of a wolf. “Must you be this dramatic even at answering a door?”

He smirked, “You saw me naked before, it’s not like it’s a shock to you,” he gestured for her to come in.

“I’m speaking of your other visitors.”

“I was out in the sun, exercising, I needed a shower.”

“You exercise now?”

He shrugged, “Long story.”

“Well, it’s good for your sperm health, so I guess you should be doing it anyway.”

“I missed your Dutch directness,” he smiled at her.

“Do you have company?” she peeked over his shoulder, “Perhaps that lawyer of yours.”

“No, you have me all to yourself.”

“Good, lose the towel. Where’s your bedroom?”

“Eager, are we?” he strode towards her.

“It’s quite pointless to dance around the subject.”

“Ever heard of foreplay?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “The bedroom, Count.”

“We’ll get there soon enough,” he cupped her cheek, bid his time studying her features, “You know, when I came out of the water on that beach, I couldn’t believe my eyes. One moment you were dead, the next you wore strange clothes and had helicopters and cars behind you.”

“Zoe.”

“I didn’t know at the time. She looked like you, the blood smelled close enough to fool me. Until it didn’t. She’s a very smart girl, very much a Van Helsing, but…”

“She isn’t me.”

He nodded, pulled her close by the waist, “I knew I’d miss you.”

“Is that why you gave her the hint? ‘Blood is lives’?”

“Perhaps I respected the bloodline enough to want her to be on equal footing.”

“She’s mortal, she would never be on equal footing.”

“A small advantage then.”

Her gaze moved over his features, narrowing her eyes, she was about to say something, but he pressed their lips together and silenced her. She broke the kiss as fast as he started it. “No dreaming. I need to be conscious.”

He shook his head, “Not even an intrusive thought.”

“Okay.”

Dracula went for her, tongue demanding entrance into her mouth, arm pressing her closer against him as his other hand moved down her cheek, neck, and shoulders; a path replicated by his lips.

He rid her of her coat. She squirmed out of his embrace, “You’re wetting my shirt.”

“Let me take it off you, then,” he smirked.

“I can do it, just tell me where your bedroom is.”

“I’ll take you there.”

The Count did as promised. And, as she analyzed the place, he pulled her hair out of the way and kissed her neck, fingers slipping under the fabric of her shirt.

“Come on, ask it. I can almost hear you thinking it,” she said.

The vampire met her eyes, took her shirt off, and licked his lips at the sight of her exposed flesh. “Am I the first?”

She chuckled, “One hundred and twenty-three years, and your ego didn’t shrink one bit.”

“Is that a ‘no’?” he played with the straps of her bra.

“The first _ man _ , yes.”

His eyes snapped up, “Agatha Van Helsing, what a naughty girl have you been.”

“As if you hadn’t bedded men before.”

“Of course I did, but I was under the impression you were a nun.”

“A nun, not a saint.”

“And yet, if I were to have you in your own body, you’d bleed for me, wouldn’t you?”

“Penetration is not the only means of sexual pleasure.”

“This mouth of yours,” he kissed her hard, tore the bra with a nail, earning a broken kiss and a protest.

“This was Zoe’s!”

“I’ll buy her as many as she wants later, meanwhile, as you once said, we do have more pressing matters at hand.” he leaned, took a breast in his mouth, had her sighing as his tongue teased her nipple to hardness.

A fast movement of his part and her back hit the bed, his lips trailed down to the edge of her pants. He undid them fast, pulled them down along with her underwear, took his time doing so, allowing his hands to caress her flesh as they moved.

Agatha shivered and the way he grabbed at her ankles and pulled her closer to him didn’t help her situation. Her feet tugged at the towel he somehow had managed not to lose yet,

“Impatient?” he smirked.

“Do be quiet, I’m trying to get things done here.”

“So am I,” he got her feet away, took the opportunity to spread her legs further apart, “the difference is that I’m trying to have some actual fun here. I’ve been dying to do this, I don’t think I’ve ever had nun.”

Her feet hit his chest, much to his amusement. “Pig.”

He moved fast, pecked her lips, “You didn’t know?”

“You weren’t exactly discreet.”

“One upon hearing this tone would not believe the lust in your eyes.”

“Natural response,” she said.

“Is it?” his hand slipped between her thighs, parted her folds, and coated his fingers with her juices. She squirmed, and he presented the evidence, “You’re burning up and glistening.”

“Hormone shot.”

He shrugged, took the wet digits into his mouth, “Whatever you say. Now, where was I? Oh, right.” he moved back and lowered his body, got her legs over his shoulders.

His breath against her inner thighs made her legs shake and had her supporting herself on her elbows, “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” he pecked too close to her entrance, made her gasp.

“This won’t help with the--”

“As if I care,” he rose his eyes to her, “I’ve tasted your blood once, now, I want another different taste.”

He was on her before she could protest, had her arching and her hands grabbing at the sheets to keep from tugging at his hair and giving him the satisfaction of showing her need for more.

“You damned dog!” she forced herself to get away, but he caught her hips fast, unwilling to let go of the tasty treat he had just gotten his pawns on. A nip at her thigh and he faced her with darkened eyes.

“Thought I was a pig,” he smirked.

“Stop that.”

“Why?”

“It isn’t helping our case.”

“So we can have sex, but we can’t have fun?”

“I’m not your lover.”

He crawled over her like a predator, moved so close she felt his cock poke her, even if she couldn’t tell when he had gotten rid of the towel. He pressed their foreheads together. A growl came from deep down his chest.

“Focus on the task at hand,” she insisted. Slipped her hand between them, caught his erection, and guided it to her entrance before he could get any other distracting ideas. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him in.

With a half snarl, he sank into her.

A beat and a deep breath.

The Count started moving. He nuzzled at her cheek, went for her neck, his thrusts growing harder before they slowed down and he pulled out completely. He lowered his gaze, watched as he took his cock, and sunk back into her deep depths. Delicious tightness around him, the burning heat of her almost making him forget why she made him furious at times. Almost.

Dracula took her mouth on his own, the bruising kiss and a punishing rhythm earning soft gasps.

Jack Seward might have his principles and claimed that Lucy had been no one’s, but the Count had ideas that predated the young doctor himself and he would very much like to claim the infuriating woman under him as his for eternity. Had they met under different circumstances he might have stolen her away and made her his Countess. Persephone to his Hades. Even as it were, he considered if he shouldn’t have turned her back in 1897, made her his bride. Or perhaps his wife as he had claimed she was, Mrs. Balaur. Fed her the pomegranate seeds of immortality.

Her nails were leaving red trails on his back, her other hand pulled him in for a kiss after the other, her hard nipples brushing against his chest. Her body responding well to his, the desire very clear. He had seen the way she had grabbed at the sheets when he had his mouth on her.

Lust was something, he could work with it.

Dracula kept a smile from creeping into his features, kissed her neck instead, moved a hand between them, and let his thumb stroke her clit.

It built inside her and she almost couldn’t take it anymore. His hoarse voice whispered at her ear, her Romanian not enough to understand it, yet she shivered.

He pumped. One, two, three, and… It hit her, hard. The pulsation between her thighs almost made her miss how he grunted and spilled inside her.

Between the waves, her mind registered how he grabbed a pillow and placed it beneath her hips. Only then he slipped out of her, which had her letting out a low whine.

The Count’s form fell beside her, still regaining his breath. “Hungry?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” she said.

“You should stay here.”

She faced him. 

“We’re trying to conceive, Agatha.”

“I’ll need things from the apartment”

“I’ll send someone to do it or do it myself. And I have a library and a guest room.”

“Fine,” she conceded, “Now, tell me, does it feel the same as it does for a human?”

He chuckled.


End file.
